Love can be a fairytale
by WolfSpirit12
Summary: The title doesn't really match the story... This is my first 'normal' story on here, so NO FLAMES!  I did this partly for my friend, so, CRAPNESS!
1. Wonder

**Okay, well, this is my first 'real' story on Fanfiction, so… Let's see how this goes…**

**HTF © Mondo Media! Story… © Me!**

Chapter One

Wonder

It was the middle of the night, and yet, Lammy stood awake, pacing back and forth in her room. She wore her pajamas and her bed was made, but she wasn't thinking of going to bed! Not yet, at least… See, Lammy was the new girl in town. New to Happy Tree High. Her first day was starting tomorrow… God, she was so nervous! Finally, she glanced at the clock. 12:35. Great. She'd have to get up soon. So, reluctantly, she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Tomorrow would be a long day.

The next morning, Lammy gasped as she jerked from her sleep at the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at it. It said 6:15, so, she got up and ran to her closet. The only thought on her mind was: What to wear? Being the average teenage girl, then the first day of school was when you made the biggest impression.

After grabbing her clothes and throwing them on, she ran to the mirror and grabbed her brush. She began to brush the tuft of wool on her head, growling when she realized she couldn't do anything with it.

_Why so frantic? It's only school._ Mr. Pickles said. That was the one thing odd about Lammy. She looked like your run-of-the-mill, normal, average teenage girl, but she insists Mr. Pickles exists. She sees a face on the pickle and is the only one who hears him speak.

Glaring at the pickle, Lammy retorted, "You wouldn't know. You don't go to school." The pickle looked hurt, at least, to Lammy. She sighed and picked him up. "I'm sorry, Mr. Pickles, but your not coming. You caused to much 'trouble' at my last school, and it's not happening this year." As she left the room, she could have sworn that pickle muttered something.

Walking through the hallways, Lammy stepped up to her locker. Beside her, a yellow rabbit wearing a soccer uniform ran up, quickly opening his locker.

Lammy turned away from him, putting her bag into her locker.

The rabbit slowed his pace and turned to look at her, confusion in his eyes. "Hey. Your new here, right? I'm Cuddles." He said, slamming his locker shut.

Lammy looked at him before shutting her locker as well. "Uh, I'm La-a-a-mmy." She smiled in somewhat embarrassment. She had never truly liked the way she said her A's, but Cuddles didn't seem to notice. That, or he didn't care.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lammy. Enjoy Happy Tree High!" He said with a hint of sarcasm as he muttered the last sentence.

Lammy smiled as he left, a soccer ball in his hand and his books in the other. She turned and walked down the hall, stopping momentarily to wait in line for the water fountain. No one had to be in class for ten minutes, it being the first day and all. So, Lammy took the opportunity to see everything around the school. As the person in front of her left and Lammy stepped up to the water fountain, she heard a crash behind her.

Jumping at the sudden sound, Lammy turned to see what had made it. It turned out to be a light blue anteater, who looked irritated at a bouncing, lime-green squirrel. On the floor, before the anteater, was a collage of space. Lammy couldn't help but to smile at the way the squirrel bounced around like he was high.

"Darn it, Nutty…" Lammy heard the anteater mutter as he bent down to clean up the destroyed work.

After getting her the drink of water she wanted, Lammy walked to her classroom. The bell had yet to ring, so, she could find her seat and talk to anyone she wished. Not knowing anyone who was in the classroom at the moment, Lammy sat in her seat. She nametag on the desk beside hers read 'Mime'. Odd name. She wondered what this kid looked like.

Beside her, a blue skunk (who had been chatting nonstop to two other girls in the back of the room) took the other seat beside Lammy's. She smiled and turned to her, waving a blue paw.

"Hi! I'm Petunia. Your new here, right? Lammy? Everyone's been talking about you…" Petunia said, setting her bag beside her desk.

"Rea-a-ally? Wha-a-a-at did they sa-a-ay?" Lammy scowled when she finished her sentence. She really needed to stop bleating her A's…

"Well, everyone was excited to have a new student. It seems we're all bored with each other…" Petunia said, waving her paw around the small group who gathered in the classroom. "So, nothing bad if that's what your thinking-" Petunia was cut off by the bell. "Great…" She muttered.

At that moment, a large group of people- well, what seemed like the whole school- gathered into the classroom, pushing and shoving as they found their seats.

A purple deer with mime makeup on his face took the empty seat beside Lammy. When Lammy turned, she caught the deer waving to her. She smiled and waved back. "Mime?" She guessed when the boy didn't say his name.

The deer nodded, and then it hit Lammy. Well, duh! Mime must be a mute! She smiled at him and held out her paw.

"Lammy." She said, as the deer shook it. He was interesting. Maybe this school year wouldn't be a total buzz kill…

About ten minutes after the bell rang, the teacher, a tall blue moose (Who looked dumber then a doorknob), strutted in. He looked at the board, and began to go off about how awesome Star Wars was, and how Peter Griffin is such a bad father… How did anyone learn anything in this class?

"Hey, Lammy!" Petunia whispered, tapping the sheep on her shoulder.

"How does anyone lea-a-arn in this cla-a-a-ss?" Lammy whispered back.

"Eh, we go to the library. Anyway, there's going to be a sleep-over at my house tonight… Just us girls. You want to come?" Behind Petunia, two girls- a pink chipmunk wearing a red bow on her head, and a dandruff-laden red porcupine- sat, smiling at Lammy.

"Gee… I don't know… Well, why not?" Lammy smiled sweetly, and thanked Petunia for offering.

Everyone was silent after that, either asleep, drawing, or throwing paper airplanes at each other. And the teacher didn't even seem to notice… How stupid was he? Lucky for Lammy- and everyone else- the bell rang, dismissing school.

Everyone pushed through the doors to the area outside. A few ran home, but Lammy followed Petunia over to a small group of students. Lammy recognized them from her class, but she didn't know their names.

"Lammy, this is Giggles and Flaky." Petunia said, pointing to the chipmunk, then the porcupine. "Gigs, Flakes, this is Lammy." She quickly introduced before moving on. There were boys there, too.

Walking over to a green bear, Petunia smiled and rubbed his head. "This is Flippy!" She said in a bubbly voice.

The bear, Flippy, was obviously a war veteran. Obvious from his clothes… He saluted Lammy, which made her giggle.

"Nice to meet you." Lammy said to Flippy.

"This is Cuddles, and that's Toothy." Petunia said, skipping around and hitting two boys- a yellow rabbit, (Which Lammy already met), and a purple beaver- on the backs of their heads.

"Yeah… We already met." Cuddles said, pushing Petunia's paw away irritably.

Petunia rolled her eyes then looked at the last boy there. An orange beaver, with ironically amputated hands. "And this is… Handy!" She said, standing beside the beaver, who blushed and smiled.

"Yeah… Save me for last." Handy grumbled, still smiling.

"Aww, Handy, haven't you heard? You save the best for last!" Petunia giggled, hitting Handy softly on the shoulder.

Lammy smiled at the group. "Nice to meet you."

"OH! I almost forgot. Gigs, Flakes, Lammy is coming to the sleepover tonight." Petunia said.

"You guys are lame. We're going to do something much more awesome." Cuddles said, rolling his eyes.

The four girls giggled at Cuddles' remark, before walking off toward Petunia's house, leaving the boys standing alone.

"So… What thing is so awesome that we are going to do?" Flippy asked, looking over at Cuddles.

Cuddles shrugged. "I… Don't have nothing…"

"Eh, we'll think of something…" Toothy said, turning and leading the group from School ground.

**I know. Bad chappie. Probably boring as heck, huh? Well, it'll get better, I promise! The characters mostly mentioned in this chapter are the ones I'll use mostly throughout the story. R&R peeps!**


	2. Destruction

**Okay, guys, with school starting, I don't know how often I'll update this… But thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer thingy!: HTF © Mondo Media! Story © Me!**

**Chapter 2**

**A crazy night**

Petunia ran to her door, beckoning her friends to remover their shoes before entering the house, all the while apologizing for the mess they were about to see.

Giggles looked at Flaky and they both giggled softly, while Lammy tilted her head in confusion. When she walked through the door into Petunia's house, she gasped. It was spotless! And she apologized?

"You guys go wait in the living room… Turn on the TV! I'll put a movie in after I make snacks…" Petunia said, rushing into the kitchen.

Giggles nodded and walked into the dark living room, searching for the light.

"I… I'm going to help P-Petunia in the k-kitchen…" Flaky said, backing away from the blackness while giving a nervous giggle.

Giggles watched Flaky run off and turned to Lammy, who merely smiled.

Outside Petunia's house, Flippy, Toothy, Cuddles and Handy walked down the street, talking.

Cuddles stopped, making Toothy bump into him and fall.

"Dude! A little warning would'a been nice…" Toothy muttered, standing up.

"Wanna go pick on the girls?" Cuddles said, smiling evilly.

Flippy tilted his head in confusion. "What do you-" Before he could finish, Cuddles grabbed his hand and ran to Petunia's door.

Handy looked at Toothy, before they both ran after them.

Cuddles smiled again before grabbing the doorknob and flinging it open.

Petunia gasped and dropped the bowl of cake mix she had been stirring when the boys broke in.

"Great! Look what you all did!" She growled, immediately beginning to clean the mess.

"Eh, we thought you guys missed us." Cuddles aid, winking to Giggles as her and Lammy ran into the kitchen.

Giggles blushed and looked away. It was obvious the two liked each other, but they seemed to be oblivious to their feelings. Heck, even Lammy could tell there was more than friendship these two wanted to accomplish. And she'd only been here for three days!

"Yeah, sure. It was getting a little boring." Petunia smirked, rolling her eyes.

"We thought so…" Toothy remarked, giving Petunia some paper towels.

"W-well… Now that y-you're here, you c-can't leave." Flaky said, smiling at the boys.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Flippy laughed.

"Yes you would." Petunia said, standing and pushing them toward the door. "GIRL sleepover. As in, boys and girls don't sleep together."

"Well… Not to get technical, but yes they d-" Cuddles said, before getting cut off by Petunia's hand hitting him on the back of the head.

"Don't be a pervert…" She muttered, staring dagger at Cuddles.

"Aw, we won't sleep with you guys. Heck, we might not even stay to sleep over here. But… For now, can we?" Flippy asked, giving Petunia puppy dog eyes.

Petunia sighed, moving to let them in.

"Fine. But we're going to need a new movie…" She muttered, hitting Flippy on his arm lightly.

Flippy gave a nervous laugh, which made Lammy confused. What were they talking about…?As if reading Lammy's mind, Giggles walked over to her.

"Flips… Has a demon. From war. Kills everyone. He comes out when anything reminds him of war…" She explained.

Lammy had a hint of confusion in her lavender eyes. A demon? Strange… And how did they know when he was going to flip out? She looked away, lost in her thoughts.

On the way into the living room, there was a sudden shaking. It shook the ground so hard, and caused almost everyone - and everything - to fall. There were a few loud crashes during the shaking; if you could hear over Flaky's screaming.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the shaking stopped. Flippy, Cuddles and Toothy were the only three who stood. Cuddles and Toothy quickly ran and helped up the others, while Flippy stood, shocked but not totally flipped out. Flaky's screams had cast his evil side away, allowing him to keep control.

"Whoa, what was that?" Handy said as he stood, looking around the house. It had been totaled when the shaking had started, wrecking Petunia's house.

"Felt like an earthquake." Toothy inquired, looking around the house.

"Well, whatever it was it just ruined my house!" Petunia wailed, looking around her ruined home.

"Oh, we'll help you clean up later. Right now, let's go see what that was." Giggles said, running into the living room.

Everyone else followed her. Petunia grabbed the controller, turning on the TV to see Sniffles come on.

"_As you can clearly tell, Happy Tree Town just had an earthquake." _Sniffles said, standing in front of a pile of rubble.

"Way to state the obvious…" Murmured Cuddles.

"_As you can see, here, one of our lovely neighbors had their house destroyed."_

Flippy gasped when the camera closed up on the rubble.

"I-is that my house?" He said, his eyes wide.

Cuddles nodded, before laughing.

"Yeah, dude! It's your house!" He screamed, almost falling out of his chair.

Petunia, Giggles, Flaky and Lammy stared at Cuddles for a moment, before running to the door to see what other destruction had been done. They gasped at the sight.

Trees were toppled over in yards, cutting a few houses in half. Others tumbled to the ground with the force of the quake. There were cracks in the ground and places that were once rich gardens that were now brown, shriveled dirt.

Petunia stepped back and looked at her house, sighing at what she saw. Her house had nothing more than a fallen tree dent in the roof. Nothing big. Nothing to hard to fix. She lived on the edge of the town, in the second biggest house. But the Town looked as if a tornado had blown through… And this was all from an earthquake?

"Oh, not cool! MY house is wrecked!" Cuddles said, seeing the destruction.

"Ha. Ha." Flippy growled, looking around.

Back in the living room, Sniffles had once again begun to speak the news.

"_This is no normal earthquake. It's way to high to be one! And the results of it are not natural."_

"Who is tha-a-at?" Lammy asked after a while, still not completely sure on everyone's names. She had learned from a letter that her parents wrote her, that you could die in this town and come back. She of course, was shocked. But, no one else seemed to be, so she let it go.

"Sniffles." Toothy said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh…" Lammy blushed, feeling dumb. "I sa-a-aw him a-a-at school…" She said quietly, turning her attention back to the TV.

"_We are still researching this, but we think that the earthquake may have been triggered by an explosion. In other words, someone planted a bomb on happy Tree Town…"_

Everyone's eyes widened. Who would want to hurt the Town?

_I have an idea,_ Flippy thought. **And what's that? **Evil joked back. Flippy sighed irritably and ignored the mocking demon in his mind. Flippy shook his head and looked at the others.

"Well, since your houses got destroyed, I have no choice but to let you stay…" petunia said, finishing up in her kitchen and grabbing sleeping bags from her closet. "You guys each get one. I got cleaning to do." With that, she ran into her bedroom and began tiding up in there.

**Ack! Sorry for the long wait! Kinda… boring chapter here, too. Anyone know who it is who planted the bomb? Anyone? Well DON'T SAY! Cause I don't know yet… xD R&R peeps!**


End file.
